Various forms of collapsible food handling implements have been heretofore provided. In addition, some of these collapsible food handling implements have been specifically designed for use in barbecuing food.
However, most collapsible implements, such as collapsible forks designed for use in barbecuing, are not provided with means whereby the free ends of the tines may be fully covered when the implements are not in use. In addition, many of these previously known forms of collapsible implements are constructed of two relatively slidable sections whereby they may be extended to only slightly less than their length when fully collapsed.
Accordingly, a need exists for a collapsible barbecuing fork including structure whereby the tines thereof may be fully encased when not in use and also whereby the barbecuing fork may be extended to a length considerably greater than twice its length when fully collapsed.
Examples of previously known forms of collapsible utensils including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,768,425, 2,864,163, 2,974,993, 3,266,144 and 3,742,840.